xxxReBeLx
by HimeIchigoYuki
Summary: Sakura is a straight A student and a rebel. What happens when her life turns inside out when she meets a blonde idiot on the bus? She cross-dresses to get into a boys school and chaos happens. Her year at SBGS will never be normal. ItaSaku. Crack Fic. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**xxxReBeLx **

**Chapter 1 **

_**Warning: Spoilers from the manga… Don't like it… Don't read it.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. This will be the first and last time I say it.**

**A/N: My first sort-of crack pairing story XD. This story is dedicated for Uchiha Itachi cause he is just so awesome. Stupid Sasuke for killing him . I can't believe he died… **

_**Spoiler Over…**_

* * *

"Stupid damn skirt… kuso (1)" Sakura muttered as she walked to the office of her new all-girls school, Leaf Ladies College. She had to wear a dark green skirt and a apple green blouse and dark brown shoes. It all made Sakura look like a Cherry Blossom tree with her pink hair all together. 

"Hello Haruno Sakura-san" a lady with neat black hair greeted Sakura. 

"Baka Chibi (2)" Sakura coughed as she thought of something louder to not say anything else bad. 

"Hello…" Sakura checked the lady's name badge. 

"… Hanako-sensei?" 

x. 

_xxxReBeLx _

x. 

"Sakura-san, Come sit with us!" Emiko, some random girl Sakura met earlier that day shouted towards Sakura. 

Sakura, not really caring about where she sat, sat with Emiko and her plastic friends. 

"Hello…" Sakura said as she sat down next to Emiko. 

"Sakura-san! This is…" 

Emiko started to talk about her friends and a bit about them, Sakura, not caring about what she was saying stared at her food talking to her imaginary friends in her head. 

"Sakura-san… Is that all you're going to be eating?" a girl at the table with dyed blonde hair asked. She seemed to be anorexic or something because she had a huge amount of junk food and appeared to be skinny. **(A/N: I'm not against blondes or people who are anorexic. Sorry if I offended you, Gommen) **

"Yes" 

On Sakura's plate there was a salad. 

"Why?" 

"I'm a vegan unlike YOU" 

"Nani! Meat is awesome!" 

By now everyone at that table was standing up and debating about meat and being vegans… There were vegans at the table other than Sakura it appeared to be… 

"Is not!" 

"Is too!" 

"Is not!" 

"Is too!" 

"IS NOT!" 

"IS TOO!" 

Then some random person threw a meat loaf and a salad at the same time. 

"FOOD FIGHT!" 

And that's how the food riot began… 

x. 

_xxxReBeLx _

x. 

"Sakura-chan… starting a food fight… Again… Oh well… We'll just have to set you up in a new school… I heard Oorada Senior High is a good school…" Sakura's mum said as they both made their way to Sakura's mum's car and drove off. 

Sakura was a really smart straight A student but she just seemed to be the one in the middle of a fight. All schools wanted her and didn't want her at the same time. Sakura was good in everything except all the Social stuff. 

Her parents were also pretty well-paid as they were lawyers and owned the Haruno Law Firm. 

"Ok mum… We can stop here now… I'll catch the bus home" Sakura said as she flung her sports bag over her shoulder and made her way down to where a group of girls her age were standing around with their backs to her. 

"Hey!" Sakura yelled to get their attention. 

The girl turned to look towards Sakura. But they all glared through Sakura. 

Sakura's grin disappeared because she knew something was up. 

"What's happening?" 

"Mirota-sensei killed our team" 

Sakura stopped in her tracks. 

"NANI!" 

x. 

_xxxReBeLx _

x. 

"As if this day could get any worse…" Sakura muttered as she hopped into the bus and handed the bus driver some cards. 

Sakura then looked up to see the bus crowded with people. 

"Actually it can" Sakura mumbled as she continued her little hopeless story. 

The only spot left was next to some blonde idiotic-looking kid and Sakura DID NOT want to stand up. 

"Kuso…" Sakura mumbled as she sat next to Naruto. 

"HI PINKY! MY NAME IS UZUMAKI NARUTO AND I'M GOING TO BE A FAMOUS RAMEN MAKER BECAUSE I _LOVE_ RAMEN! WHAT IS YOUR NAME?" The idiot shouted. 

"Hi Naruto-kun! I'm Sakura! I love ramen! And I love being every boy's whore girl and my life will always have an happy ending!" Sakura said sarcastically. 

Sakura said as she grinned like an idiot and jumped up and down then sat next to Naruto. At that point, Her grin disappeared. 

"OH MY GOSH! YOU DO! I LOVE RAMEN!" Naruto said. 

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him. 

"Well… duh, I don't cause look what ramen does to you (3)" Sakura said as she rolled her eyes. 

"So which school do you go to?" 

"No where" 

x.

_xxxReBeLx _

x. 

"So Sakurada Boys Grammar School?" 

"Yep" 

"I'll see you then" 

"Ok" 

x. 

**To: HARUNO _Phone_**

**From: Haruno Sakura**

**HI MUM & DAD! **

**WILL B AUNT RINA'S HOUSE 4 BOARDING SCHOOL THIS YR! WILL B BACK HOME SOON! **

**LOVE YOU **

**Xx **

**SAKURA HIME (: (: **

x. 

_xxxReBeLx _

x. 

"So are you Haruno Sora?" 

"Yes… I am" 

"Last time I heard… The Haruno's had a girl… but since you got a really high mark for the entrance exams… Anyways… Here are the keys for your dorm room and you may go now…" 

"Yes… Minato-sensei" 

* * *

**1) Kuso: Pronounced "Ku-So-o" **

**Means: Damn It, Shit, Damn but can mean otherwise when talking to someone. **

**2) Baka Chibi**

**Means: Baka; Idiot. Chibi; Short. **

**Altogether, Short Idiot. **

**3) Naruto was high so Sakura said "See what ramen does to you" So yeah XD**

**So do you like it or hate it? **

**This is a tribute for Itachi...**

**LOVE YOU ALL! **

**BTW, This is my first attempt at something other than the "norm" pairings so yeah P Sorry if it is bad and unoriginal. If you want to ask something, Just ask and I'll answer. **

**And no, I promise not to offend anymore people. I'm really really sorry if I offended any of you. Gommen. **

**And no again, I will try not to make an Author's Notes during the story. **

**Oh yeah, If you're thinking "OMIGOSH! ANOTHER SHE'S THE MAN FIC!" You're wrong. I never copied She's The Man. And I'm sorry if there'sanother fic like this one... I did not know. **

**I also got the idea of the title from xxxHoLiC lol.**


	2. Chapter 2

**xxxReBeLx **

**-2-**

**By HimeIchigoYuki**

**Insert Standard Disclaimer Here.**

* * *

"HI MY NEW FUCKINGLY AWESOME ROOM-MATE!" Sakura, dressed as a blonde headed boy with sparkling green eyes, extremely short and who appeared to be an idiot, shouted at the top of her lungs as she went inside her dorm room.

Little did she know that her room mate absolutely _disliked _happy company.

"Great, another dobe" Sasuke muttered as he eyed Sakura up and down.

"What?"

"Yep, definitely another dobe" Sasuke muttered again before he returned to listening to his IPOD and doing his homework at the same time.

"SASU-CHAN!!"

Another person burst through the door, it was none other than Naruto.

"Hi hi!"

"Hn. Dobe"

"Sa- Sora-san?" Naruto questioned, _almost _saying Sakura.

Sasuke chuckled.

"So _this _dobe's name is Sa-Sora? What a _great _name for the _other idiot_" Sasuke exclaimed.

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT!"

"Uh oh…"

Sakura grabbed Naruto by the ear and dragged him outside to talk to him whilst Sasuke returned to his emotionless self and dragged on listening to loud heavy metal music and doing his freaking homework.

Sakura could tell it was heavy metal music. Seriously it was _that _loud. He was going to get deaf soon.

"Shut the hell up Naruto before your _father _finds out I'm a girl, get expelled, get told to my parents and get locked up in jail for life because they think I'm some pervert cross dressing as a boy and going to some elite school for fucking pretty boy bitches like this Sasuke person" Sakura hissed at Naruto.

"O-ok S-sakura-san"

"My name is Haruno Sora from now on" With that, Sakura glared at Naruto and walked off to the lounge of the Boarding House.

_x. _

_xxxReBeLx _

_x. _

"Eh… Sasuke-san? I thought you were still in the room?" Sakura asked some guy who looked from the back like "Sasuke Person". Sakura used her 'honorifics' cause she did not want to get on Sasuke's black "Death Note" list.

"Hn. I am not and will never be like foolish little brother" the person "Sasuke-look-a-like" grunted as he paid for the coke he just brought from the vending machine.

"Erm… Then who are you? Weird Sasuke-fanboy-who-is-looking-for-girls-to-come-after-me-like-they-did-after-this-Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"You're supposed to be new… Then how do you know puny idiot?"

"Look there!"

Sakura pointed to the nearby bulletin board. Some freaky fangirls from Leaf Ladies Academy, Sakurada Boys Grammar School's sister school had sneaked in the boarding house and stuck a million love notes all over the boarding house, there were many notes on the bulletin board…

"How could I have not known?" the-person-said sarcastically.

"Well I am Uchiha Itachi. That person's brother. I am going to leave puny idiot alone" Itachi said leaving Sakura behind gaping and glaring at the same time at the person she just met.

"Uchiha… Itachi… I will beat you in soccer" Sakura thought.

"MY NAME IS HARUNO SORA AND I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED BY SOME UCHIHA!"  
_x. _

_xxxReBeLx _

_x. _

"So you met Uchiha Itachi, have you Sora-san?" Naruto asked Sakura at dinner that day.

"Yes. He is… weird" Sakura commented as she bit into her dinner.

"Well, tomorrow you will meet your tutor and your TUTE group, sort of like homeroom really, we have to meet there every single morning" Naruto said.

"Ok. I seriously can't wait… Not"

**xxxReBeLx **

"Today, we have a new person in our TUTE group, a boarder, Haruno Sora" the tutor, Hatake Kakashi said.

"Sup?" Sakura said _trying to be boy like_.

Naruto smacked his head.

Oh yeah, Did I mention that Naruto was in the TUTE group?

"Well, this is Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke (your room mate), Sai "just Sai", Hyuga Neji, Himato Kiro and Deriya Fukuru" Kakashi said, obviously bored.

"Hello Sora-san, Where did you go to school before SBGS?" Fukuru asked Sakura.

"Erm… Somewhere far away?"

"… ok…"

Everyone sat in silence whilst Naruto was talking about some new K-Pop music video with people saying "Hey! Hey!" and Naruto could even do most of the dance moves. Naruto was trying to teach Sasuke the dance moves, it appeared to be.

The 10-minute period of lame TUTE was ended.

"CLASS DISMISSED!"

"Hey Sora-san!"

It was Kiro from her TUTE group.

"Hi Kiro-san!"

"What do you have first period?"

"Science"

"Same"

"Do you know where the building is?"

The school had many buildings.

Sakura just pointed to a random building amongst other buildings.

"That one!"

"Wrong! That's the sports department, Butotaru, which doesn't mean anything really"

"…ok…"

"Let's go to the Science department"

They walked for what seemed like 2 minutes then reached there. Sakura wasn't tired, she turned out… happy.

"Minasan, Ohayo Gozaimasu!"

Her first class was Science?

"My name is Orochimaru and you can call me Orochimaru-sensei. I am your Science teacher, I also teach year 11 and 12 biology for those whom do not know me and this term, we will be dissecting animals…"

* * *

**A/N: Yada Yada Yada. **

**Minasan, Ohayo Gozaimasu: Class, Good Morning. (For those whom do not learn Japanese at school) **

**San, chan, kun, sensei: Suffixes/Honorifics, to show polite-ness. **

**Naruto does not board, since his dad is the principal, he sometimes just hangs out in the boarding house until his dad finishes his work.**

**Itachi is not stupid T.T**

**I know, some new characters I made up, at my school, there are about 10 in a TUTE group so I had to make new characters T.T Gommen for this. **

**Hmm… What else? Oh yeah, I didn't study for the Japanese test I had today, but it seemed easy… I hope to get another 100 X3 **

**Japanese is like the only subject I'm good at. Guess what? I got a 7 in my Science test?! It's sad but true… I read the questions all wrong and I thought it wasn't a test… But I got 86 for the PRAC test . Above average at least cause I read the questions RIGHT. **

**R **

**E **

**V **

**I **

**E **

**W **

**Review if you want me to keep doing this story (:**


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Dear Readers;

I think it is time that I should tell you all what has happened in my two year long absence.

I now, no longer like Naruto. And I no longer can write this. Honestly, I don't even like many hetero pairings anymore, much less, write it.

To be honest, I actually forgot about this account until recently, I remembered about it. I don't even write anymore, although I do read fanfictions still, of fandoms that is not Naruto.

As much as I would not like to let you guys down, I already have with my two-year long absence, and to ease your minds about my fanfictions, I will not continue any of them any longer. I'll leave my stories up (as much as I am ashamed of them)

If any of you REALLY want to continue any of my stories, please contact me through my email, which is up on my profile; I might take a while to reply to you though, sorry!

And please forgive me; I honestly cannot be sorrier that I'm abandoning all of these stories. And excuse my horrible writing; honestly, I was only still an elementary/early middle school kid then.

Thank you for supporting me so far though!


End file.
